Too Hard
by carnivalparade
Summary: Roxas is a slut. he has been since he got shipped off to an all boys boarding school and was named the most desired piece of ass on campus. now that he's back home, he wants to change his ways and devote himself to Axel, but Sora and Riku are making it awfully hard. AU: AKUROKU, SOROKU, SORIKU, RIKUROKU
1. Rule The School

a/n:

hey so without warning, i have taken down the old Too Hard chapters because i wrote them a long time ago and they kind of suck. if you remembered what happened in them, you can forget it because its going to be just a little bit different. if youre just starting now, then im going to say this now before we get started: there is nothing right about this story. its a fucked up, overly sexual story about a bunch of horny teenage boys. read if youre okay with porn, incest, and little children doing... adult things.  
all i can say is that im a terrible sick fuck for writing this, but i have warned you.

* * *

"Hey…"

Roxas sighed heavily and turned to face the boy who was talking to him.

"Are the rumors about you true?"

Buckling his belt, the blonde raised a brow, "Which ones? I'm sure I just proved about six of them true to you just now."

"The one about you leaving school."

Roxas straightened his tie and unlocked the door of the bathroom stall he was in. Over his shoulder, he spoke to the boy who was now pulling his own pants up, "So word about that has gotten out too, huh?"

When Roxas was just twelve, his parents sent him to an all-boys boarding school. It was an expensive and prestigious school, but most of the boys were there because they had done something terribly wrong back home. Roxas was no different.

Though he would never tell anyone why, Roxas knew what he did wrong to get sent away. He was caught by his parents messing around with his twin brother in the closet. He and Sora were touching each other, but it was purely out of curiosity. They had seen their father doing the same things with another man one day when they came home from school earlier than usual.

Roxas and Sora didn't realize they were doing something that children, and siblings for that matter, shouldn't be doing, but their parents lost it. Roxas was sent away within a month and hadn't been allowed back home since.

However, just days before Roxas's sixteenth birthday, he got a phone call from his mother welcoming him back home. He was hesitant at first. In fact, he flat out rejected her offer the first time she called. Why would he want to leave the school where he was practically worshiped?

When he first arrived at the school, Roxas was an immediate target of the older students. They harassed him constantly, slipping their hands down the back of his pants, or stealing kisses when the teachers weren't around. Eventually, Roxas found that he could use the attention to his advantage. He slept with _one_ guy and word of it spread instantly. It wasn't that he was an easy fuck; no he was definitely hard to get. It was that he was damn good at it and he knew exactly how to use his body in all the right ways. Before he was even fourteen, almost every guy in school wanted him.

However, there was one boy that Roxas would give himself to anytime without wanting anything in exchange. His name was Axel.

Axel hadn't come to the school until Roxas was three months shy of sixteen. He had been the only person to ever question why Roxas slept around with random guys he never even knew the names of. Roxas hated him at first of course, but Axel managed to win the boy's heart in a matter of months.

Roxas told Axel how he felt about him and found that the feelings were mutual. However, Axel said he didn't want to be in a romantic relationship with Roxas unless he stopped sleeping around with other guys. Of course Roxas refused. He basically ruled the school. There were even teachers who would do anything for him. How could he give that up?

In the end though, Axel was the reason Roxas called his mother back and agreed to come home. Axel agreed to go home with him and Roxas agreed to let Axel be the only one to touch him. Roxas was happy though, it was what he wanted and he knew he could do it for Axel.

That is… until he actually got home.


	2. Homecoming

Roxas sighed as he got out of the taxi. He had forgotten how much of a shit hole the neighborhood he grew up in was. It was only a ten minute ride from the airport to Axel's new apartment and Roxas had already witnessed three drug deals and five muggings. And this was the nice part of the neighborhood.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I change my mind. Let's go back to school," Roxas said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Axel laughed and closed the taxi trunk. He wrapped and arm around the blonde's shoulder, "It's actually a lot better than where I grew up."

"But it's a piece of shit compared to our stuck up, rich-kid school. I'll never last."

"Aw come on you grew up here right?"

"Uh, wrong. The town I grew up in was nice and full of wealthy snobs. This is where my mother and I moved to when she remarried my father. And I only managed to stay here for a year or so before I got shipped off. I never event went outside since my mother home schooled me. This place is disgusting."

Axel smiled, "Live with me."

Roxas looked up at his boyfriend. He was damn tall for someone who was just eighteen, "I cant." The blonde sighed, "My mother and brother sounded _so excited_ about me coming home. Besides, I'm still a minor and you're not my legal guardian."

The redhead let the blonde go and grabbed his bags, "Come on, taxi's waiting. We're just dropping this stuff off."

"Can we _please_ go back?!" Roxas asked running after Axel who had already walked into the building.

"Now why would we do that? Weren't you the one who was telling me how much you hated that place?"

"Everyone hated it. Either way though, I was like a god there! Here I'll get kidnapped and murdered! These people carry guns instead of pocket change!"

"Tell you what, when you turn eighteen I'll take you away from this place."

"Oh, you'd do that for me?" Roxas asked, following Axel into the elevator.

The older boy pulled the blonde around the waist, "I'd do anything." He leaned forward and kissed Roxas's lips gently.

Roxas smiled under Axel's lips. The elevator dinged when they reached Axel's floor and the two boys walked quietly, hand in hand, to his new apartment.

"If you were to just look at this building and this apartment, you wouldn't think that this town was such a dump," Roxas noted, walking around Axel's empty house. The walls were a plane white and the plush carpet a pale yellow colour.

"It's not so bad," Axel agreed, putting his bags down.

Roxas smiled at the redhead, "Wanna do it?"

"Now?"

"Come on. In your new apartment. It'll be fun."

"I'll agree with that, _but_ the taxi's gonna charge us extra, you know. Besides, don't you want to go home and see your family?"

-  
a/n: it was done, so i figured why not? ill give you guys seconds  
heres chapter two (dont expect it to update _this_ quickly all the time though haha because it will not)  
let me know what you think  
hopefully this story will work out better on its second run


	3. Sora

"Sora! You coming today?"

The brunette turned quickly. A group of kids from his math class were standing at the other end of the hall. He had forgotten about their plans to go see that movie that just came out. They made the plans a week ago, but within the time, his mom told him that his twin brother was coming home. Since then, Sora had been just I tad distracted and forgetful.

"Uh, sorry guys! I have to go home early today! Next time, kay?"

"Suit yourself," one of them said, shrugging. The group turned and left the room.

Usually Sora would be upset about missing out on something like this, but today was different. Today his brother was coming home.

Sora grew up with his abusive and negligent father. His mother and father got a divorce before he was born because the man cheated on her with her brother. Sora didn't even know he had a twin until he was eleven, when his parents decided to remarry.

He never understood why his mother decided to take the man back. He never understood why she left her son with him. He never understood his mother. She was a wealthy, high-class woman from out of the country who was _almost_ young enough to be her sons' sister. Sora decided that his father probably got her pregnant to get to her money.

Sora wondered if she knew that even after the wedding, her husband still slept around with whores. He wondered if it was just normal for adults to be like that.

After the wedding, Sora's mother brought Roxas to meet his twin brother. He wasn't able to make it sooner because he was enrolled in some esteemed school and had to stay until the year ended. When they two met, Roxas kissed his brother on the lips. It wasn't anything crazy, just a quick touch of the lips and their mother had to remind him that that wasn't how they said hello here. Sora wondered what she meant by 'here.'

But less than a year later, Roxas was sent away. They had gotten caught doing naughty things with each other. It wasn't the first time they did it, but it was the first time they got caught. Sora didn't know he was doing something wrong. He was just doing what he had seen his dad do countless times before. After the first time, they couldn't stop themselves. They just didn't realize that getting caught would mean the end of everything.

As he got older, Sora learned that what he was doing with his brother was about as wrong as things could get. He didn't care though. After Roxas left, Sora found himself obsessed with the blonde. He would fantasize about his brother. Once, Roxas even called on their birthday and they touched themselves to each other's voices.

If you met Sora though, you would never believe he was like that. You would never believe he had such a complex with his brother. In public, Sora was the exact opposite of his true personality. He was innocent, social, and bubbly. He pretended to be nice to everyone and care about all his friends when in reality, he only cared about himself and his brother.

Sora couldn't remember the last time he was so excited about anything. His brother was finally coming home and they could finally be together again.

Right?

-  
a/n: youre a pervert for reading this


	4. Reunited

"Public school? You're brother goes to public school?"

"Terrible isn't it?" Roxas eyed the school. If he could even call it a school. All the schools that Roxas went to were huge and elegant. True architectural masterpieces. "I thought schools only looked like this in movies."

Axel chuckled, "For a delinquent, you sure are a snob."

"Hey! I'm no delinquent. I'm a high-class piece of ass. I didn't break the law or anything. Just did something my parents didn't like."

"How could you have been sent off to an expensive boarding school as a punishment, but your brother ends up at a place like this?"

"No idea. It's always been like that. Mother sent me to private schools and Sora got sent wherever. But no way in hell am I going to school here. Maybe I'll fly back to our old school every day"

"And sell your body again? No thank you."

"I didn't 'sell my body' thank you very much. Maybe I can drop out."

Axel rolled his eyes, but smiled, "And how will you support yourself?"

"I won't. You'll have to get a job to support us both," Roxas returned the smile, pushing his body close to Axel's.

"We won't make enough to live comfortably," the redhead pulled the blonde around the waist.

Roxas wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck, "but we'll always have each other."

"I'll get really irritated with work sometimes."

"And I'll be waiting at home every day to make you forget about all your troubles."

Axel tilted his head and brought his face closer to Roxas's. He closed his eyes and smiled, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Roxas!"

The blonde pulled away from Axel quickly and turned. His twin brother, Sora, was about five feet away. The brunette ran the remaining distance and nearly tackled Roxas.

"Oh I knew it was you! I've missed you so much."

Roxas returned the embrace weakly, "Sora…"

When the two parted, Sora had this huge grin on his face.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing. It's just been a long time since I've seen you." His gaze moved to Axel, "Who's this?"

Roxas turned to the redhead, "My boyfriend."

Sora's smile faltered just as Roxas knew it would. He was pissed, Roxas could feel it.

"Axel. Nice to meet you," the older teen held out a hand.

The brunette replaced his frown with an obviously fake smile and shook Axel's hand, "Sora. Nice to meet you too."

a/n: okay, okay next update you guy will be getting what you want c;


	5. Slut

Roxas finally made it to his room. When he first got home, he was bombarded with hugs and kisses and questions. His mother kept talking to him about some random shit. Roxas didn't know since he wasn't paying attention. He hated his parents. If it hadn't been for them, he wouldn't be as fucked up as he was.

He was already beginning to regret coming home. Roxas couldn't handle his family. Back at school, people did one of two things, leave him alone or wait on him. Here they talked to much, asked too much. His mother bothered him too much and his father kept giving him disgusted looks. Then there was Sora. Roxas knew it was probably going to be like this, but he had hoped that Sora outgrew his obsession.

"Roxas?"

_Speak of the devil,_ the blonde thought to himself. He looked up to the doorway where his brother was standing, "You still have the bunk bed."

"You gonna steal the top bunk from me again?"

"Yeah, probably."

Sora closed their bedroom door and slowly approached the blonde. Roxas watched him closely, half sure he knew where this was already going. The brunette kneeled in front of where is brother was sitting and put a hand on his face, but Roxas drew back instinctively. He didn't like being touched unless he said it was okay.

"Sora…"

"Roxas, I really have missed you so much."

"Sora, I'm not going to do those things with you again. Seriously."

"Why not? Scared of getting caught? They never come in here anymore," Sora pushed a hand on Roxas's chest, forcing him on his back. He trailed the hand down to the blonde's hips.

Roxas whimpered, hating how his body always responded so quickly to this kind of stimulation. He shook his head, "I-I have a boyfriend."

"But he's not here and you're like this already. It feels a lot better when someone does it for you," Sora argued, cupping Roxas's arousal and kneading it gently with his hand.

"Sora… st-stop."

"You can't possibly mean that sincerely."

Roxas moaned, "P-please."

"Please what? Stop or go?" the brunette asked darkly, already undoing the button of Roxas's jeans.

_I'm a slut_, the blonde thought to himself. _I'm sorry, Axel_, "don't stop…"

-  
a/n: sorry the chapters are short(this one especially), but this is the only way i can update as quickly as i do

otherwise itd update about as fast as Fag Drag

which, as some of you know, is pretty slow most of the time


	6. On The Floor

Roxas woke up in a bed that wasn't his own with an arm around his waist. The situation was a familiar one as it wouldn't be the first time it's happened to him. It was, however, the first time he didn't wake up with terrible back pains and a sore ass.

He didn't let things get too far with Sora, claiming to be tired and jetlagged. Thankful Sora slept like a rock, Roxas crawled out of bed and changed his clothes quickly. He needed to see Axel. He felt guilty. Not even a week after making it, Roxas had broken his promise to not let anyone else touch him. For all it mattered now, he may as well have just stayed at the boarding school.

It didn't take Roxas long to get to Axel's apartment. He unlocked at opened the door quietly in case his boyfriend was still sleeping. He was. Across the room, Axel had laid out blankets and pillows to make a temporary bed.

"You're up early," Axel mumbled when he felt Roxas join him on the 'bed.'

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Axel smiled, eyes still closed, and pulled the blonde in a gentle embrace, "No problem at all. If it were up to me, I'd want to wake up to you next to me every day."

Axel was so damn good to him and it made Roxas feel like even more of a dick. He couldn't believe he gave in to his brother so easily. His mind and heart didn't want it, but his body was just so used to constant sexual interaction. Roxas craved it, whether he liked it or not.

"Hey."

"Mn?"

Roxas sat up, "We still haven't done it in your new place."

Axel's cracked an eye open, "You wanna do it on the floor? It's really uncomfortable."

"I can name a million places more uncomfortable than a floor."

The redhead frowned.

"Sorry."

"So the floor then?"

Roxas smiled, "Or the kitchen counter or the shower. Oh! How about the balcony?"

"The floor sounds good."

The younger teen laughed, "No fun."

"I don't have crazy fantasies like you."

Roxas straddled Axel's waist and kissed his lips briefly, "But I can make even simple fantasies the most amazing things ever."

"Mm, don't I know that," Axel held the back of Roxas's head with one hand and slipped the other down the back of the blonde's jeans.

The blonde moaned, rocking his hips and grinding his oncoming arousal against his boyfriend's. Axel let out a deep growl and pulled Roxas's shirt over his head, tossing the article away. He sat up slowly and pushed Roxas to the ground so that he was on top.

Axel quickly pulled off his own shirt while Roxas did away with the flame-printed boxers

"Wait. Take off your pants," The redhead let Roxas remove his own pants while he searched through a nearby bag. He pulled out a small bottle and flipped the cap open. He smiled down at his boyfriend, "Hold your legs."

Roxas spread his legs apart and held his thighs. He yelped when he felt the cold lube spill onto his entrance.

"Sorry," Axel mumbled, tossing the bottle to the side. He bent over and kissed Roxas passionately as he pushed a single finger into the blonde.

When Roxas groaned, he felt Axel's tongue slid between his lips swiftly. He let the redhead dominate his mouth, concentrating mostly on keeping his entrance relaxed.

Axel added a second digit and scissor his fingers. He pulled away from Roxas's mouth and impatiently searched the blonde's face for the okay to continue. Roxas smiled and pulled his legs farther apart. The older teen retrieved his fingers and positioned himself at Roxas's entrance.

When Roxas felt Axel's head push against him, he moaned, "Hurry up already."

Getting Roxas to sleep with you back at school was a generally simple process. First you'd have to get the courage to approach the kid. Its sounds like it would be simple enough, but for someone as small and cute as him, he has a very intimidating aura. Not to mention one hell of a temper. Some people wrote notes asking him to meet them somewhere private. That worker out sometimes, but usually the blonde left them hanging since he prefers someone with the balls to talk to him.

Roxas standards aren't low, however. Even if you have the audacity to ask, you might not have the looks to go any farther. If you were his type, you were fine. If not, you had to hope that you he liked more of you than he disliked.

After that, you'd usually have to have something to offer. If you were lucky and asked at just the right time, Roxas would already want it and just take you right there. Otherwise, you'd better have something he wants. He was brilliant, so doing schoolwork for him was usually out. Mostly he'd want you to take over his cleaning duties or beat someone up or be his bitch for a week.

If you played your cards right, he'd be your for as long as it takes you to come. And if the rumors were true, which they always were, that wouldn't take very long.


	7. There's No Such Thing As Love

"I'm actually really glad we left that school."

"Dear god why? This place is a dump."

Axel turned on his side to face his boyfriend. He traced tiny circles on the blonde's bare abs, "Because now I have you all to myself."

_Well way to twist the knife in the wound_, Roxas felt all the guilt and shame in the world pour over him again. It was such a strange feeling, to feel bad about having sex. Heck, he didn't even sleep with Sora! Well… he did _literally_, but he didn't 'sleep' with Sora.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Mn?"

"Do you think I'm dirty?"

"Did you take a bath?"

Roxas sat up quickly, "Seriously, Axel. Do you think I'm just some used up, dirty slut?"

"No," Axel reached around the back of Roxas's neck and pulled him closer to him. "I think you've made a lot of wrong choices, but," he kissed the blonde softly, "I also think that other people shouldn't have kept putting you in the position to have had to make those choices."

The blonde rested his forehead on Axel's and closed his eyes, "You were one of those people once."

"Nah. I was just giving you something you wanted."

"Cocky, arentcha? If I remember correctly, I had no idea who you were when you first came up to me. You just walked on up to me and started kissing me."

"You had been staring at me for a whole hour before that. You _so_ wanted me. You didn't even stop me. You just let me take you right there in the hall."

Roxas moved so that he was lying on Axel's chest, "I don't like when people randomly touch me, much less kiss me out of nowhere. I was surprised and didn't think to stop you."

"Oh right. How could I forget? You were so upset while we were doing it," Axel said sarcastically.

"I was very unhappy."

"Yeah unhappy people always orgasm like that."

Roxas chuckled, "They really do."

"Word is you're very hard to please. Amazing that even though you were so unhappy I got you to come before me."

"I had to pee. I have a weird bladder disorder that turns my urine white."

"That's so gross."

The blonde laughed.

"Admit it. You liked having sex with me then."

Roxas sat up straight. He looked down at Axel and licked his lips, "I've _always_ liked having sex with you."

"Do you have to try? Or does it just come naturally?"

"Does what come naturally?"

Axel ran his index finger down Roxas's chest to his navel, "Being this damn sexy."

"I'm a god. I was born with it."

Axel smiled and closed his eyes, "I love you, Roxas."

The blonde flinched. Axel _knew_ Roxas didn't like it when he said that, but he wanted to make sure Roxas knew.

"Okay…"

Roxas didn't really believe in love. He believed that you could _want_ someone. He believed that you could want that person so much that it hurt to not have them. He believed that you could want them all to yourself and want them to want you back.

The concept of love didn't make much sense to Roxas. It could have been because even though he loved his mother, she shipped him away to some school where he would be constantly harassed. It could have been because at that school, he could sleep with a million guys and never have feelings for even one of them. It could have been that his father claimed to love his mother, yet he would go out and have sex with a whore. It could have been a number of things, but the reason didn't matter. To Roxas, there was no such thing as love.

And it wasn't that it was his fault. It wasn't a mindset that he put himself in to protect his heart from being broken or any of that bull shit. You try growing up where everything you hear about love isn't reality. You try living with a woman who married a man out of nothing more than guilt. Or with a man who married a woman for nothing more than her money. You try having a brother who would choose fucking you over breathing. Or going to a school where people only acknowledge you when they want sex and then never speak to you again unless it's for more sex. 'Love' would then obviously seem like a very unrealistic and very made up concept.

-  
a/n: i probably wont update again till next week  
theres a convention this weekend and im super stressed out  
I:  
anyway please review


	8. He Doesn't Love You Like I Do

Sora was waiting for Roxas when he got home. He had been sitting on the floor, in the middle of their bedroom, staring at the door.

"Roxas!"

"Sora!" Roxas yelled, mocking his brother's irritation. He laughed. He _knew_ Sora was going to be like this.

"You left me!"

"I know."

"Why would you do that to me? Where did you go?"

"It's not my fault you didn't wake up when I did."

"I thought you were tired."

"I was."

Sora raised a brow and stood, "So you get up before four in the morning and leave?"

"How'd you know it was four? You were sleeping."

"I woke up around four to use the bathroom and you were gone. Where did you go?"

Roxas considered lying. He knew Sora wouldn't like the truth, but what could he say? Where else could he have possibly gone?

"To Axel's place."

Sora crossed his arms, "Axel… what's so special about him anyway? He's just some guy, an outsider. He doesn't love you like I do."

Roxas blinked. How exactly _did_ Sora 'love' him? If 'love' really was more than just a lie, it wasn't like the feelings Sora had for his brother could be described with _that_ particular emotion. You 'love' a brother. You 'love' a lover. You don't 'love' someone you're obsessed with. Plain and simple, Sora wanted Roxas. He didn't 'love' him.

"Roxas, you don't need him. You have me," Sora spoke quietly, taking a step towards his brother. Roxas took one step back for each one Sora took forward until he was against the wall with nowhere to run.

"Sora, don't-"

The brunette slammed his hand against the wall, "I'm not letting you run away." He leaned forward, taking the milky skin of his brother's neck into his mouth. He bit and sucked the flesh tenderly. Sora felt himself getting hard.

Roxas moaned, "Please stop. You'll leave a mark."

"I want him to see," Sora mumbled. His hands found their way up Roxas's shirt. He roughly rubbed the blonde's nipples with his thumbs. When they were hard he gave them both a quick pinch, and then moved lower to Roxas's hips. Sora wriggled his fingers into the back of his brother's pants.

"No underwear again? Is this a normal thing?" Sora chuckled darkly against Roxas's throat. He massaged and squeezed the blonde's cheeks before letting his fingers wander to Roxas's entrance.

Roxas gasped. He felt Sora's finger poke into him and it was all over. There was no going back now. He already knew it would be impossible to stop, so he had to hope that he'd be able to get away with sucking his brother off. He pushed his brother away from him before the mark he was making got any bigger.

Sora stumbled back, but before he could get mad, Roxas was on his knees, pulling down his brother's pants. The blonde grabbed Sora's length and slowly trailed his tongue down the shaft.

"Roxas…" the brunette moaned through clenched teeth. His brother wasn't wasting any time. After kissing the sensitive head a few times, Roxas had taken Sora's length completely.

The blonde sucked his twin hard, pulling his face away then pushing it back forward. Sora was amazed at how far he could reach into his brother without him gaging at all. His head hit the back of the other boy's throat each time.

It didn't take long for Sora to start thrusting into his brother's mouth. He had even grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Roxas's head to push even harder. Sora had never gotten a blow job before, but it was unlike anything he had ever imagined.

Roxas realized that if he didn't get off now, he wouldn't be able to get away from Sora later. He took one hand off of Sora's hips and pulled down his own pants. He rubbed his palm over his head, smearing it with precum before gripping his member. He moved his hand quickly up and down his length and moaned around his brother's.

Masturbating after having sex with Axel was hard since nothing seemed to feel as good as with the redhead, but he knew if he didn't make himself cum, Sora would do it. Roxas began twisting his hand as moved up and down his shaft while still trying to concentrate on the flesh in his mouth.

Sora was thrusting harder and faster, his climax coming fast. He wanted to cum inside his bother. He wanted to watch Roxas drink him in. He wanted to kiss his twin and taste himself inside the other's mouth. He was so close, he was shaking.

Something about Sora's moans made Roxas get all hot. No matter who he did what with, Sora was always the first person to ever touch Roxas, the first person to ever make him orgasm.

Sora growled loudly, releasing into Roxas's mouth and filling him with his seed. The blonde came right after, white semen shooting onto his hand and the carpeted floor. Roxas looked up at his brother and swallowed. He closed his eyes and licked his lips and, before he knew it, Sora was ravaging his mouth with his own. The brunette's tongue was everywhere, caressing everything, Roxas's cheeks and teeth and tongue.

The blonde whimpered into his brother's mouth when he felt Sora grab his flaccid member. Jolts of pleasure coursed through him and he pulled away from the brunette immediately. He wasn't going to let things go farther than they already had.

Standing quickly, Roxas pulled up his jeans, "We shouldn't do things like this, Sora."

"You were the one who told me to touch you first when we were little," Sora mumbled, still in a state of ecstasy.

"We can't do this anymore." Roxas said, shaking his head.

"You say that now, but I already know that once you get started, you don't stop till it's finished. One of these days you'll learn that only person who will never get tired of you is me. I will have you one day, Roxas."

-  
a/n: Roxyyyy, you slluuuuuuuutttt  
please review!c:


	9. Private School

"Mother, about me going to school," Roxas looked up from his plate.

Everyone at the dinner table flinched. His mother cleared her throat and placed her fork down delicately. She slowly looked up at her son, "Roxas, sweetheart, I was thinking you could go to school with Sora."

Roxas blinked, "I want to go to private school."

Sora looked up at his brother with disbelief. Their mother pursed her lips, "Roxas, the nearest private school is-"

"Out of town, I know. Axel's parents are sending him his car though. He can take me. Or I'll just take the bus."

"And how do you plan on paying for school, boy?" his father asked crudely, not even looking up from his food.

Roxas glanced at his mother who looked away shamefully. For his entire life, Roxas's mother's main concern had been her son's education. The fact that she didn't offer to pay for him to attend a private school right away revealed the real reason they wanted Roxas back home. His father probably bought one too many hoes and now they couldn't afford to keep Roxas in school.

The blonde sighed, irritated, "I'll apply for a scholarship. I was top of my class back at the boarding school." Even if he couldn't get in on a full scholarship, he still had all the money his grandmother left him when she passed. It was enough to go to college four times if he wanted.

"Roxas, are you sure you don't want to just-"

Roxas interrupted his mother, "I'm sure. You've always had me put into the most renowned schools so I could get the best education and that school out of town actually feeds into some of the best colleges. I'm not going to throw away my education and graduate from a public school. Besides, they'll be teaching me things I learnt years ago."

No one spoke to or looked at Roxas. Sora knew it wasn't his place, his mother was full of shame, and their father simple didn't care.

Roxas frowned and stood. "May I be excused?" he mumbled. Without waiting for an answer, he picked up his plates.

"Roxas!"

He turned back to the table. His mother stood and nodded, "Good luck."

-  
a/n: whoa another chapter so soon  
it hasnt even been 12 hours  
boring chapter with no sex (haha)  
i dont even know what this chapter is trying to do  
maybe its pointless  
i dont even-

Roxas is a selfish braaaatttt  
yep  
but thats why he was pulled from boarding school. his family still doesnt really want him. they just had to take him back due to financial reasons.  
also the grandma that left him money didnt leave Sora money because she thought Rox was an only child (unimportant information, but whatever)

alsoooooooo i seem to be getting banned from things lately (im so badddd)/shot  
(that and ive just been losing passwords and getting hacked like a motherfuckerrr)  
so  
if ever you dont hear from me for over two months or so  
just check up on my tumblr (kyykun) or deviantart (carnivalparade or kyykun) to see if i magically lost access to fanfiction (which would make me cry)  
this message is purely precautionary  
lol


	10. How Dare You

Sora slammed the door behind him as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Roxas, "What the heck was that?!"

Roxas was changing out of his clothes into a t-shirt and boxers, "What?"

"You don't want to go to school with me? Why not? Too good for public school education?"

"Yes actually."

"Why's that?"

Roxas raised a brow at his brother, "Sora, what's the big deal? We've _always _gone to different schools. I just don't want to waste the education I've had until now."

"You really think you're going to be able to get out there every single day?"

The blonde threw his arms into the air, "Then I'll dorm in I have to!"

"So you can sleep around like a slut again?!"

"Would you stop yelling?! I don't need them to hear about this!"

"They went out! Do you think I'm that stupid?!"

"Fuck you, Sora!"

"I wish you would, but I guess I'm just not good enough!"

"I have a fucking boyfriend!"

"Yet somehow you still end up with me. You're a slut, Roxas. You're a fucking god damn slut and you know it. It's impossible for you to be with just one person. Boyfriend or not, it doesn't matter anymore once someone's got you all turned on," Sora ran a finger up and down the bulge in Roxas's cotton underwear.

"Nghh, s-stop it… S-Sor… aahh," Roxas grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"You see what I mean? You're just a horny slut who's so used to constantly having sex that you've become addicted to it."

It had been two days since Roxas gave his brother that blow job and within those two days he hadn't been able to see Axel. Sora was right, whether he liked it or not, his body wanted it badly. Roxas thrust his hips into Sora's, rolling them to grind their arousals together.

Sora hissed. He pushed his brother onto the lower bunk of their bed and Roxas whimpered at the loss of contact, "I love you, Roxas. In the end, no one can love you as much as I do." The brunette crawled over his twin and straddled his waist. He pressed a hand on the bed on the side of Roxas's head to support himself.

Roxas let his brother kiss his mouth passionately. He fought with the brunette's tongue for dominance, but lost when Sora started moving his hips. Roxas moaned into his twin's mouth as Sora rubbed their clothed groins together roughly.

The blonde pulled his mouth away, finding it hard to breathe with their lips connected. He turned his head to the side and panted softly.

When he felt his brother start thrusting against him, Sora knew he had to pick up his pace. He began rocking his hips harder and faster, the friction causing him to groan.

"S-Sora… I-I'm," Roxas couldn't find it in him to function enough to form proper words. His brother's hard heat against his own was driving him mad.

Sora glanced down between them. He could see Roxas's head poking out at the elastic waist of his boxers. It was already dripping. The brunette smiled and his mouth found its way back to the red mark he had created two days prior. He bit and sucked the skin hard and moved his hand to their hips. With his index finger, Sora rubbed hard circles over the very tip of his brother's head.

Roxas's breathing hitched and for a split second he thought that he wouldn't mind actually doing it with Sora. He caught the thought and mentally slapped himself for even thinking such a thing. But then again, how could he not when Sora somehow knew _exactly_ where he wanted to be touched.

"Roxas… I'm almost…"

"T-together…" Roxas moaned through clenched teeth. He was almost at his limit and Sora was moving quickly over him. Roxas felt his entire body shaking.

Sora's orgasm nearly snuck up on him as he came hard in his jeans. He felt Roxas's semen pour onto his hand.

"A-Axel," the blonde moaned loudly. His eyes opened wide immediately after as he realized what he had just done.

Sora was staring back with pain in his deep blue eyes, "How dare you…"

Roxas sat up quickly, "Sora! I'm sorry!

"Don't even bother, Roxas."

And with those words, the brunette stood and left his twin to bask in his shame.

-  
a/n: uh ohhhh  
Rox, what a low blow mannnnnnn  
haha  
next chapter=Riku  
please review


	11. Jealousy

Sora sat alone on a park bench three blocks away from home. It had gotten dark quickly and it just so happened that he picked the one bench next to the broken light. He sighed, unable to decide if he was supposed to be sad or mad about what his brother had done to him.

"What's got you so down, hm? You're usually all smiles, love."

"Not now, Riku."

Riku and Sora had been best friends since before Sora could remember, but in high school those feelings started to change. The older boy had asked Sora out, but even though the brunette liked him, he rejected Riku because of his feelings for Roxas. Riku didn't get too upset by the rejection. Instead, he just kept on coming back claiming that he knew Sora liked him.

The older teen sat next to Sora on the bench, "If you want to talk…"

"I don't."

"You do."

"Not to you."

"But I'm your best friend and there's no one else to talk to. What happened? You were all excited these past few days about your brother being home and now you look just as upset as you did the day he was sent away."

"Roxas has a boyfriend," the brunette mumbled.

"Tough break. You jealous?"

Jealous… the word caused a spark in Sora. That was it! Jealousy!

"Not really…"

Riku raised a brow, "Then what?"

"It's just… it reminds me that I'm still alone."

"You don't have to be," Riku smiled.

"I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"What? What made you think that?" Riku asked with a laugh.

Sora scooted closer to Riku, "It's just… you haven't made any moves lately."

Riku wrapped an arm around the younger teen, "I thought that once your brother came back, you'd want me to leave you alone. You've always liked him more than me."

The brunette closed his eyes, leaning his head on Riku's shoulder, "That's not true… I just kept playing hard to get because I get nervous around you."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Riku smirked. He pulled away from Sora and grabbed his chin, "Then why don't we give it a try?" He didn't really believe Sora's words. Riku already knew he was just being used as a way to make to make Roxas jealous, but it had been a while since he'd gotten any action, so he decided to go with it.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and brought their lips together. _So this is what it's like to kiss someone who isn't related to you. _The older boy's lips weren't as soft or full and Roxas's, but at least Sora knew Riku was actually something that belonged to him and not to someone else like his brother. Sora felt Riku's hands slip under his butt. The older boy picked him up off the bench and lowered him onto the cold damp grass.

Riku lifted the fabric of Sora's shirt over his head and tossed it to the bench. The brunette whimpered at the prickly grass against his back. Riku undid the underling's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers in one swift motion. He stared down hungrily at Sora's naked body.

"D-don't stare," Sora squirmed on the ground and covered his arousal with his hands, suddenly uncomfortable with being caught naked in someone else's gaze.

Riku smirked and pulled off his own shirt. He nibbled on Sora's ear lobe as he removed his pants hastily.

"Riku, wait-" the brunette's words were cut off when fingers were shoved between his lips. Riku trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. Sora closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't ready for this.

"Sora," Riku whispered, pulling his fingers from the boy's mouth, "you're a virgin, aren't you?"

Sora bit his lip. He didn't want to say it out loud and Riku wouldn't see it if he nodded, so he didn't answer. Aside from Roxas, no one had ever touched Sora and he liked it that way. He wanted his brother to be the one to take him.

"Thought so," the silver-haired boy mumbled. He pushed two fingers in at once and Sora almost screamed.

"Ri-Riku… I don't want-" but Sora lost his words when Riku found his prostate. He arched his back off the wet ground and moaned loudly.

"There, huh?" Riku smirked against Sora's neck. He continued caressing the bundle of nerves, adding more and more pressure each time.

The brunette was shaking on the ground, throwing his head from side to side. He grabbed handfuls of grass, the moist dirt getting under his fingernails. There were many things Sora had never actually experienced and this was one of them. Riku pulled out and Sora whimpered, "Wh-why'd you-"

"I can't have you finishing now. We haven't even gotten started yet."

-  
a/n: well hello there Riku  
quite the entrance youve made here  
now i finally have all the characters i wanted and i am happy  
(to everyone who read the original TH,its still quite a long way before we catch up to that point)  
please review!


	12. Soiled

"R-Riku… I don't want-"

"I know. You've been saving yourself for you brother all this time."

"Stop…"

"But I can't let you use me for free." Riku grabbed the underling's waist, "Turn over."

Sora flipped so that he was on his forearms and knees, with his ass in the air.

"You're such a sight."

"Riku, please… don't-" the brunette couldn't continue. He screamed as Riku entered him slowly.

Riku hushed him, "You can't be so loud. We're outside."

Tears left Sora's eyes. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be pissed, but when Riku started thrusting into him, pleasure took over his thoughts. He bit on his lower lip, trying to suppress his moans.

"F-fuck, Sora… you're so damn tight," Riku growled. He leaned forward and pressed a palm on the back of one of Sora's hands to hold himself up. He laced their fingers together and buried his face in auburn hair. He smelled dirt and grass and a floral soap in Sora's hair.

With his free hand, Riku ran fingers from Sora's collar bone down to his dripping arousal. He caressed the shaft with his nails before lacing slender fingers around it. Riku placed a line of kisses across Sora's shoulder and partially down his spine and he pumped his hand to match his thrusts.

Sora couldn't hold back. He was moaning with every thrust, loving and hating the feeling of being taken by someone who wasn't his beloved brother. He rested his face on the ground, unable to hold himself up due to the stimulation on both ends. He panted, tasting the rain and fresh cut grass.

Then Riku hit his prostate, slammed into it hard and a shockwave of pleasure pulsed through Sora's body.

"Th-there! Right there, Riku!" he felt Riku's cocky smile on his back, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Riku hitting the bundle of sensitive nerves.

"Sora…" Riku moaned hotly into the brunette's ear.

Sora moaned at the sound of his name, wondering what it would sound like if Roxas said it like that. He shook his head against the ground, scolding himself for thinking about someone else while having sex. He wasn't going to be like Roxas. No way.

"Ahh, Riku… I can't…" Sora's climax hit fast and hard and he came, squirting his seed on the grass bellow him. He moaned in pure ecstasy, almost ready to collapse.

Then he felt another thing he had never yet experienced in his life. Riku filled him, hot and think liquid shooting deep into the brunette. It felt weird and gross and erotic all at once.

Sora yelped when Riku pulled out of him. He felt the older teen's hand at his waist again, trying to turn him over. Riku smiled down at him before kissing his lips softly, but passionately. Sora sighed when Riku pulled away. He felt an unusual amount of guilt fill him. He loved his brother and he wanted to give all of himself to Roxas, but Riku managed to take it away before he even got the chance.

a/n: oh yeahhh i am a sick fuck  
mm but i love Riku here  
i dont get what his motives are yet or who he actually likes or whatever  
sorry ive been updating slowly  
work and xbox are distracting  
please review and let me know if you like where this is goingggggg  
(or lmk if the story is getting dumb)


	13. Never Again

There was a tapping on Roxas's window. At first he thought it was nothing, but then he heard it again. The first time he heard that sound, had also been the first time he had done _it_. An older boy from the high school dorms snuck to his room and Roxas let him in through the window. The older boy started touching him and Roxas got scared, but the older boy promised him it would feel really good. Roxas learned all the basics from that boy, but after that night, Roxas never saw him again.

Shaking off the memory, the blonde went to his window. He jumped back when he saw his brother's face. He grabbed his chest, "Jesus Christ, Sora!" He unlocked the window and pulled it open, "What the fuck?! You nearly gave me a heart attack! How did you get up here?!"

"Shh! Fire escape. Did mom and dad come home?" Sora whispered, coming in through the window.

"Yeah, like an hour ago. They don't know you were gone though. Where the heck were you?"

Sora shrugged.

"Look, Sora… about earlier… I'm really sorry. That was terrible of me and… I won't do it again. I promise."

The brunette perked up a bit and smiled to himself. Didn't that imply that Roxas meant there were going to be more times?

"I… I didn't mean to… it was just… I-"

Sora turned to face his brother and pressed a finger to his lips, "It's okay. You'll just have to make it up to me later. But you owe me. Don't forget that." Sora turned to the closet and pulled his shirt off.

Roxas furrowed his brows and the grass and mud smears on his twin's back, "Sora, you're a mess. What were you doing?"

"Nothing," the brunette muttered gingerly. He pulled down his pants and bent over, unintentionally showing off his butt to his brother.

The blonde's eyes widened and both brows raised, "Oh god, Sora. You did _that_? Outside? In public?!"

Sora spun around quickly, his hand covering his ass, "What?! How did you know?!"

Roxas bit his lip, suppressing a smile, "You're leaking."

The brunette's face turned a bright red. "D-don't look!" he whined, throwing his pants at his brother.

Roxas laughed, "Ew! Don't throw those at me! Who's… stuff is that anyway?"

Sora mumbled something incoherent."

"I'm sorry?"

"Riku! It's Riku's!"

"Oh how hot. Best friends become lovers and have crazy, outdoor sex."

Sora smirked, "Not as hot as twins who have secret affairs in the dead of night."

"That is a pretty sexy thought, you know?"

"Yet you never want to do it."

"Because I have a boyfriend."

Sora rolled his eyes, "So sleeping with a different guy every day in school was okay, but fooling around with me is a no-no."

Roxas crossed his arms, rolling his own sapphire eyes.

"You're lucky I'm so tired, otherwise I'd probably be all over you."

The blonde pursed his lips. His relationship with Sora didn't make any sense. The fact the brunette was always touching him irritated him, but he never wanted Sora to be sad or upset with him. It was strange. Kind of like he wanted his brother to leave him alone, but at the same time he wanted his brother to always be near him. Roxas didn't understand.

-  
a/n: here is a boring chapter  
yey!


	14. Indoor Parks

Roxas was standing outside of Axel's door. He had been there for all of four minutes, unable to bring himself to enter. His hand slowly made its way to his neck where Sora had left an unbelievably large hickey. Roxas frowned. He always felt back when he did things with Sora, but when he actually went to see Axel, he felt one hundred times worse. He sighed and unlocked the door with his key.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in. What were you doing out there?"

"N-nothing… I'm just tired."

"What happened here?" Axel touched the Band-Aid on Roxas's neck with his fingertips.

The blonde jumped, pulling away from Axel, "Nothing. I got a mosquito bite and I kept scratching it so I covered it to stop myself."

Axel raised a brow, "Okay. So what brings you here today?"

"What do you mean? It's been like, three days since I've last seen you. Didn't you miss me?"

"No. It's quite quiet without you around."

"You're a jerk!" Roxas whined, pushing Axel.

The redhead laughed and wrapped his arms around Roxas, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," Axel smiled, kissing the top of Roxas's head.

"I talked to my parents about private school," Roxas said, pulling away from his boyfriend.

"So did I. My mom's totally cool with me going for the rest of my senior year since there's only a few months left. What did yours say?"

"Well, for starters I found out that the only reason they wanted me home was because they couldn't afford to keep me there… but if I can get in, my mother doesn't mind me going."

"That should be no problem for you. Then when you turn eighteen we'll move closer to the school together."

Roxas groaned, "That's so long from now. I'm not even sixteen."

"You will be in four days."

"Either way I'll graduate before I turn eighteen."

"Mn, that's right, you skipped a grade, huh?" Axel paused for a moment, "What's a fifteen year old doing with more experience than even the average twenty year old?"

Roxas shrugged, "It's a little fucked up when you put it that way."

Axel laughed, "So babe, what do you want to do? Wanna stay here and help me unpack? Or go out?"

"I dunno. I just didn't want to be home anymore," Roxas sighed heavily, walking over to Axel's pile-of-blankets bed.

"What's wrong? He's not hitting you is he?" Axel asked, anger sneaking into his voice.

"No, no. Not me at least. He hits her, but… Sora said if we do anything he'll beat us then hit her harder. I don't really like my mother for letting my father send me away, but… she raised me. I hate him for hurting her."

Axel thought for a moment, joining his boyfriend on the bed, "You need to get out of that house, babe. I don't want that man hurting you."

Roxas shrugged, "He mostly ignores me." He pushed a few blankets to the side and stretched out on the floor.

"If he even touches you, you come to me. You come here and stay with me."

The blonde felt like shit. Axel was fucking amazing, the perfect boyfriend. Yet he still messed around behind his back. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, too quiet for the redhead to understand.

"Hm?"

"I'm tired."

"Did you sleep late?"

"Kind of. Sora got upset and ran off so I waited up for him. He didn't get home till late. I had to let him in through the window. Then my parents' fighting kept me up after that."

"Sora? Why was he out so late?"

"He was fucking his… boyfriend I guess, at the park."

"Outside?!"

"No, the indoor park," Roxas said rather sarcastically.

"That's…"

"Oh, it's very kinky, trust me. You should try it some time."

"Mm, sounds fun."

Roxas laughed sleepily. He yawned and closed his eyes, "But for now… can we just sleep for a bit?"

-  
a/n: oh i am just uploading so much for you guys tonight  
unfortunately, i predict that i wont have much time to post new chapters so im putting up some extras for now  
life is busy and tiring  
please review  
the next chapter will be good


	15. One Hell Of An Alarm Clock

Axel moaned in his sleep. Or rather, he was only half-asleep. How could he sleep with that feeling in his groin? Not to mention that slurping noise that was just a little too hard to ignore.

The redhead's eyes fluttered open. He lifted his head, looking to his hips. There, his naked boyfriend's blonde head was bobbing up and down on his fully erect member.

"R-Roxas?" his voice was caught somewhere between confused and aroused.

"Mm?" the blonde lifted his head, Axel's length leaving his mouth with a pop sound.

"Wh-what are you-?" the red head stuttered, sitting up.

"You were like this when I woke up, so I helped myself. Were you dreaming about me?" Roxas closed his eyes and went back to his business.

Axel moaned loudly, wondering how long Roxas had been at this before he actually woke up. It was odd, but it sure was a fucking amazing thing to wake up to. He felt Roxas swirl the tip on his tongue over his head. Axel groaned and threw his head back. It used to upset him that Roxas was so skilled, but he learned to get over it and appreciate the perks that came with the blonde's experience.

"Roxas, I… I'm gonna-"

The blonde lifted his head and kissed his boyfriend with a ferocious hunger. He moved so that he was half standing and grabbed Axel's member. Roxas pulled away from Axel and positioned the redhead's arousal at his entrance. He moaned as he slowly lowered himself onto his boyfriend.

Roxas chuckled a bit, getting used to Axel's length inside of him, "I… I can feel you throbbing inside of me."

"You say oddly embarrassing and erotic things for a child," Axel mumbled.

"Mmm, does it turn you on?"

"Very much…"

Roxas licked the other's lips before sliding his tongue into Axel's hot mouth. He kissed him briefly, but passionately. The redhead squeezed Roxas's butt with both hands and the blonde decided it was time to move. He held Axel's shoulders for support then lifted himself so that only the head was still inside of him. Roxas dropped quickly, aiming for his prostate and Axel moaned loudly. He bounced up and down on the redhead's lap, panting delightfully.

Roxas grabbed one of Axel's wrists and brought it to his own arousal, "T-touch me."

Axel took his boyfriend's length in his hand and pumped in time with Roxas's bounces, practically milking moans and sighs from the blonde's lips. He pressed his other hand against Roxas's chest and pushed him so that he was flat on his back.

"Hold your legs," Axel mumbled, thrusting hard into the blonde bellow him.

Roxas spread his legs wider and held his thighs. With his climax coming fast, he pressed his nails into his skin and begged Axel to move faster.

The redhead pushed in hard and for one last time and grunted. He released deep inside his boyfriend just as he felt Roxas's seed spill between them. Axel collapsed on top of the blonde who weakly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. The older teen shifted and pulled out of Roxas, white semen spilling onto the blankets of the floor.

"I just washed these you know," Axel murmured, rolling over to lie next to Roxas.

The blonde curled up into the redhead, "That was worth washing them again."

a/n: Roxas! what are you doing?!  
Axel didnt say it was okay for you to attack his dick!  
thats a little something called rape!  
nonconsensual blows jobs are not good!  
ah who cares, everyone knows he wanted it

ive never written sex where someone was riding someone  
oh myyy,, how strange  
sorry if it sucks  
haha ill be sure to get more practice c;

haha and so the other day i got this wonderful PM  
it was so wonderful and i just have to share it with all of you

what the message said:  
you shud just kno that i want you to know that your actually pretty terrible. why do you think it its okay to make roxas and sora and riku and everyone sluts and whores? its gross that you do that. they are jus kids and you write them have sex all the time and do drugs too. you shoudnt do that. it is gross and pervert and bad. you don even that good a write.

what i think this person was actually trying to say:  
i wish to sincearly inform you that i think you are quite a terrible person. under what circumstances do you think that it is okay to whore out all those sexy babies? its quite distasteful since they are all cute sexy kiddies with young and supple bodies and they should not be soiled at such a young and delicate age. it is horrible and disgusting and you are a sick mother fucker. this is a sentence that makes no sense for you enjoyment.

but i dont know that person speaks worse than my four year old cousin so for all i know they could be trying to praise me.  
i think this was supposed to make me sad or reflect of my pervertedness and stop me from writing more  
but in all honesty it just gave me a good laugh  
ill take this to heart as one of the greatest compliments i have ever received


	16. sidestoryWhen We Were Young: Roxas I

Growing up I had gotten just about anything I wanted. All I had to do was ask and I could have everything. The only thing I never asked for was a twin.

I don't hate Sora, but things were a lot better before we met. I'm not sure if it was us being reunited or our parents getting married that tore my life apart. I'm sure it was both.

I was born in America, but a week later my mother took me with her to Europe, leaving my father and twin brother behind. She never seemed to care about either of them. She didn't own a single picture of my father and she always had the hardest time recalling Sora's name.

I didn't care. I liked my life alone with my mother. She was a famous designer and we lived in the nicest house you could possible imagine. She traveled a lot and I didn't get to see her much, but she made sure I was taken care of. She sent me to the best school and interviewed a million people before she chose the right nanny for me.

One day I got home from school and my mother was packing. She told me that she'd be going on a little trip to America and that when I finished school, I'd be joining her. She said we were just going to visit for a little while.

What she failed to tell me was that while I was in school and she was in the United States, shed be getting married. What she didn't tell me was that once I got on that plane to join her, I'd never be coming back. What she didn't tell me… was that my life was about to change for the worse.

-  
a/n: i decided to do a small series of side stories (like a prequel integrated between the actual story chapters)  
theyll follow roxas and sora mostly, but there may be a few of riku and axel  
i just wanted to have them to explain their backgrounds a bit more  
its mostly stuff i couldnt quite figure out how to mention in the main story  
also itll help to understand why the characters are the way they are  
please review

im hoping to get two more chapters up this evening or tomorrow


	17. ssWWWY: Sora I

When I was small I thought that every family was like my own. I thought there was just a father and a child or two. It never occurred to me that my best friend had a father _and _a mother. I never really thought about it until I started school.

I remember the first time I asked my dad about my mom. He had come home disheveled, something I would later in my life recognize as him returning from a quick fuck with some dirty whore. He asked me why I wanted to know about that woman then slapped me across the face. He told me to never speak of her again.

Imagine my surprise when five years later a woman appears at our front door. She was unlike any of the women I had ever seen at the house. She was the same age and build, but she was very well put together. She had golden blonde curls that fell to her shoulders and a young, cheerful face. Her clothes were much more conservative and expensive looking. She spoke my name happily and embraced me tightly. That was the first time I met my mother.

I never knew I had a brother. Not until the day I met our mom. She was speaking so quickly that I almost couldn't catch a word she had said, but when she mentioned the word 'brother' my heart stopped. I asked her what she meant by brother and she playfully scolded my dad for not mentioning it to me. I had a brother. I actually had a mother _and _a sibling. I was so excited that I couldn't even contain myself, but… I never thought I'd come to love him as much as I do.

-  
a/n: hi guys sorry about the lack of updates  
there were problems with work and now i dont really have a job  
(i mean i kind of do, but hardly)  
and then ive been having more problems than usual with my dad  
to top it off, my girlfriend and i arent in the best place in our relationship right now  
(and thats all my fault)  
anyhow im just going on about stuff you dont care about  
since ive been slacking and since im sure ill continue slacking, ill just post a bunch right now  
as an apology and as a thank you  
Merry Christmas


	18. So Sensitive

"Sora?" Roxas whispered into the dark. When he got no response, he tried again louder, "Sora."

He heard his brother shift on the bed bellow him.

"Sora?"

"What? I'm tired," the brunette's voice was quiet and groggy.

"Does this happen every night?"

"What?"

"Mother and Father… does he hit her every night?"

Sora sighed. His parents were fighting in the background, something he had grown used to years ago. "As long as he's home and I'm in bed…"

"She wasn't always like this. She never used to take shit from anyone. I don't know why she lets him do this to her…"

"Do you regret it? Do you hate that our parents remarried? Do you miss your old extravagant life? I mean, you never would have gotten sent away if you never came here."

"I do miss it. I'll admit, it probably would have been better for mother and I both to have stayed, but it would have been much worse for you if we did."

"Do you regret all those things we did when we were little?"

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. Life _would_ be a little less complicated if it weren't for Sora's little obsession with him, but he couldn't imagine what life would be like if none of this happened. "No. I don't."

"Really?" Sora asked excited, popping his head over the top bunk railing.

"God, Sora! Stop doing that!" Roxas cried, clutching his chest.

"I'm really glad we met. I never knew you existed before mom and dad got married again, but I'm so glad you do," Sora smiled, crawling over the railing and lying next to his twin.

"We really shouldn't both be up here. Isn't there a weight limit?"

"It's okay. It's not like we're bouncing around… yet."

"What?"

Sora had his hands up his brother's shirt in seconds.

"Sora! Don't!" Roxas pushed at the brunette's shoulders, trying to get him off.

"You're so sensitive here. Just like when we were small," Sora chuckled softly, pinching and tweaking Roxas's nipples. He pulled his brother's shirt up and flicked his tongue over one of the nubs.

"Ah- that's cause you a-always used to bite them."

Sora smirked. He opened his mouth and covered the entire nipple, sucking and biting it.

Roxas moaned, "J-just like that…" He had been with more guys than he cared to remember, but no one ever knew how to play with his nipples like his brother. "S-Sora… we shouldn't," the blonde mumbled, saliva running from his mouth down his chin.

"We don't have to do anything, I promise. I just want to touch you," the brunette whispered desperately before moving to the other nub on Roxas's chest. His hands snaked down the blonde's sides, fingers curling around the elastic of his brother's shorts.

"D-don't."

Sora just smirked as he sat up straight. He pulled at the blonde's shorts, letting his erect member free. The brunette gawked at his brother. Roxas was so beautiful.

"S-Sora…"

The brunette suddenly pushed two fingers in his twin at once and Roxas had to hold back a scream.

"Y-You didn't even p-prep or anything, you f-fucker," Roxas panted, trying hard to keep his voice down.

Sora just smiled and leaned back down to Roxas's chest. He dragged his tongue over his twin's perk nipple and pushed his fingers deeper, looking for that sweet spot Riku had shown him days before. When he found it, Roxas arched from the bed and threw a hand over his mouth. The blonde closed his eyes tightly and tried to swallow his blissful moans.

"F-faster, Sora…" Roxas begged breathlessly, spreading his legs farther and clutching the blankets beneath him.

Sora shoved his tongue between his brother's parted lips and smashed their mouths together. He caressed the blonde's insides faster and harder, feeling Roxas's inner walls twitch and tighten around his fingers.

Roxas pulled his moth away, "Sora… I'm-"

The brunette moved lower and dove down, taking his twin's head tenderly in his mouth. He wanted to taste his brother. He wanted it more than anything.

Roxas's breathing hitched at the contact. He felt Sora's tongue press at the very tip and it threw him over the edge. He released hard into the brunette's mouth and bit his cheeks to hold back a scream.

Sora opened his mouth and let some of his brother drip onto his hand and swallowed the rest. While Roxas struggled to catch his breath, the brunette sat up at the other end of the bed and pulled his boxers off. He dropped them over the edge of the bed and started touching himself. He huffed softly, moving his hand quickly and staring at his twin with half lidded eyes.

The blonde sat up weakly and watched his brother. He was exhausted, but he didn't see the fairness in his brother giving him release then finishing on his own. Roxas crawled on his hands and knees to where Sora sat and grabbed his hand.

"Let me do it for you…"

-  
a/n: slowly slowly slowly, Roxas is letting his brother get away with more and more  
please review  
a few sneak peaks for upcoming fics in the next chapter


	19. Ugly Sweaters

"Hey."

Sora pulled his attention from the movie he and Riku were watching to glance at his boyfriend, "What?"

"Let's do it."

"What?! Why?!"

Riku raised a brow, "What do you mean 'why'? Because I want to."

Sora bit his lip. He had dressed as conservatively as possible, trying very hard not to be at all provocative to the older boy. It wasn't that he didn't like the sex, it was just that he didn't like how much it made his ass hurt. He didn't like walking like a fucking idiot or not being able to sit properly. Not to mention Sora still didn't know how he felt about the idea of doing it with someone who wasn't his brother.

However Riku wasn't keen on giving Sora any more time to resist. He had the brunette on his back in no time flat. He stared down at the younger teen hungrily and licked his lips.

"Why are you wearing such and ugly ass sweater?" Riku asked, unbuttoning the green and brown woven jumper Sora was wearing.

"M-my grandma made it for me," _and it was the ugliest sweater I have._ Sora was covered almost entirely with his most unattractive of clothes, a failed attempt to turn Riku off.

The silver-haired teen rolled his eyes and run fingers down the button up that was below the sweater, "You're wearing _way_ too much clothes."

"It's cold," Sora mumbled weakly.

Riku smirked, "Then let's create some friction." He tore Sora's shirt open, ripping out the buttons and causing the brunette to startle. Before Sora could get mad, Riku dove down and claimed the underling's chest with his mouth. He kissed and licked his collar bone while slowly working the buckle of Sora's belt.

Instinctually, Sora arched into Riku slowly and pulled up at the fabric of the older boy's shirt. The silver-haired teen pulled away for just enough time to have his shirt removed before taking Sora's mouth with his own. They kissed passionately, ravenously, as if searching for something in each other's mouths. Sora didn't know why, but with Riku he felt both an immense fear and an unyielding desire. It was very different than the comfortable craving he felt with Roxas. He wanted all and none of the older teen.

Sora lifted his hips off the couch when he felt Riku tugging at his jeans. He gasped disappointedly as Riku pulled away to remove both of their pants completely. As soon as the older teen was done, the brunette pulled him back down to take his mouth a second time.

"I wonder what's more immoral. You getting fucked by a legal adult or you and your twin brother fooling around," Riku whispered as he pulled away.

Sora frowned and crossed his arms. He opened his mouth to retort, but Riku replaced the words with his fingers. The brunette had to fight the initial urge to gag at the digits nearing the back of his throat, but as he got used to their presence, he sucked them fervently.

Riku watched boy closely wondering what else he could do with that mouth. For now though, that thought would had to wait because Riku wanted so badly to be inside the body bellow him. He pulled out his fingers and pushed them into Sora's entrance one by one. Riku didn't take his time to do it carefully or to find Sora's prostate. He was impatient today. His fingers were quickly and eagerly replaced with his throbbing arousal.

Caught off guard, Sora yelped as he felt Riku suddenly slam into him. But he couldn't find it in him to be mad even though the older teen went straight to rough thrusts. It hurt, but it was also amazing.

Sora moaned louder and longer with every pump, arching his back off the corduroy couch. He reached up and grabbed handfuls of soft silver hair, pulling Riku down into another kiss. The kisses were short and broken by the consistent pants and moans.

"H-harder… Riku…" Sora mumbled between kisses.

Riku just grunted. He squeezed his hands around Sora's hips and pumped harder and faster into the brunette.

"A-ah… R-Riku! Right there!" the underling cried, dragging his nails down Riku's arms.

The older teen leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He could feel his orgasm coming. It was just moments away, but he wanted Sora to come first. Riku took Sora's head between his thumb and index finger and traced rough circles over the tip.

And that did it. With those final touches, Sora couldn't take any more. He released hard and moaned the older teen's name. He collapsed back on to the couch then moaned a second time when he felt Riku fill him.

"Doing it with me can't be that bad… if you always get like this."

Sora stared up at the older boy. He blushed and turned away then mumbled a quick, "Whatever."

-  
a/n: i really shouldnt be allowed to name things  
i come up witht he worse titles

Sora goes to Rikus house whenever Roxas is at Axels to try and get his mind off the fact that his beloved twin is probably doing it with another guy

in many places in the world its christmas eve  
not here though  
but merry christmas eve anyway  
since i didnt get around to making a christmas fic this year ill give you some sneak peaks of next years new fics  
hope thats good enough a gift  
sorry

* * *

Complicationship  
a RikuSo fic, AU  
Sora and Riku's break up was pretty messy, but that didnt stop the brunette from loving the other boy. however, when Riku asks him out again three years later, Sora isnt very sure he wants to put his heart on the line again. not to mention, Sora may be developing feelings for one of his closest friends. is dating Riku again asecnd chance at happiness or a disastrous heartbreak waiting to happen?

_ The brunette turned quickly and slapped Riku across the face, "You asshole! You never fucking lost me! _I_ lost _you_! I waited for you for three years! Three fucking years while you dated not one, not two, fuck not even three, but four fucking people! FOUR FUCKING PEOPLE, RIKU! While I sat around waiting for you and hoping that maybe, just fucking maybe, I had a chance. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fucking let you go!_  
_ "And now you decide you want me back?! Now? After I finally found someone that's actually able to make me forget about you? Now I'm good enough for you to love again?"_

* * *

(this fic is still untitled)  
a RikuRoku fic, AU  
(there is also still no summary)

_ I'll always have a problem with alcohol and men. When my father didn't have work the next day, his friends would come over. They stayed up all night drinking and smoking and didn't even care that I was just a kid._  
_ Or maybe they did care that I was a kid. Maybe the fact that I was a kid just made everything easier. My father's friends would always touch me. I'd wake up with them all around me. Their hands wound be in my pants, if I was even still wearing them, and most of the times they were at least half naked. My father never did anything to stop them._

this fic is actually really important to me because some of the events that will take place are based loosely off of things that actually happened to me in my life. i wasnt going to write it, but theyre kind of traumatizing things that i dont want to hold inside anymore.

* * *

and here is just a quick look into the next chapter of FD

_ "I knew it. You're so worthless. Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but like I said before, Axel's only interest with you is sex. He says pretty things, but in the ends it's all because you're just an easy fuck for him. He doesn't love you like I do."_  
_ And just like that, everything Reno had said just minutes prior came crashing down, but by then it didn't matter. The horrible things about Axel were already planted in Roxas's mind and that was all Reno needed._  
_ Roxas stuck his fingers in his pocket as Reno started the car. Just touching the baggies made him relax a bit. His entire mind was screaming at him to stop worrying._  
_ Because soon enough, this would all be over._

* * *

im also planning to start Falling next year (if you dont know what it is, read 100Pages)  
i only like having two fics active at once so the new ones wont start until FD or TH is complete  
ill be on a trip after christmas but hopefully ill get to posting another chapter before the year is over  
if not happy new year too


	20. Steal Away All Of Your Innocence

"You used to like my brother, didn't you?"

Sora was in Riku's living room. He was sitting on the couch with his head resting on the older boy's shoulder. The more time he spent with Riku as his boyfriend compared to his best friend, the more he started really liking the guy. Not as much as Roxas, of course.

"What? That came out of nowhere," Riku said with a bored tone.

"You had a crush on him when we were younger."

"I had a crush on _you_ when we were younger."

"Yeah cause my brother left."

"What makes you even say that? I hardly saw him."

Sora shrugged, "But I'm not wrong am I?"

"All that matters is that I like you and right now I want you so badly," Riku mumbled. He pushed the brunette so that he was lying flat on the couch.

"Right here?"

"Right here."

"Now?"

"Now."

"A-as in _right_ now?"

"Yes, Sora. Right now," Riku was already working the button of Sora's pants.

"B-but…"

"Why do you always get so hesitant with me? I bet _you're_ the one who starts it when you're with your brother."

"I-I don't know… I just get nervous… I guess…"

Riku smiled, "Mm, that's because you like me so much."

Sora decided it was better not to say anything. If he agreed, he might be lying. Maybe… he didn't know for sure. But if he disagreed, Riku might stop and god knows Sora didn't want him to. Instead he let Riku strip them both down to nothing, both their erections standing proud.

"How's your ass from yesterday? Still sore?"

"J-just a bit."

"Mkay… I won't go inside then," the silver-haired teen mumbled, mostly to himself. He grabbed his and Sora's arousal in one hand and pressed them together, earning a lengthy moan from the underling. Slowly, he moved the hand up and down their lengths.

It was a new sensation for the younger of the two, having his bare member come in direct contact with another. It was strange, but hot and improbably erotic. For just a moment, he wondered if Roxas had ever done something like this.

Riku smirked down at his boyfriend's face. Sora's eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Saliva trickled from the corner of his mouth and down his cheek. His cheeks were flushed and a glistening sweat had broken over his entire body. Riku knew that this was something new to the brunette. He wanted to make it a point to take as much of Sora's purity as he could before it was given to Roxas.

"R-Riku… faster…"

"Yeah…" Riku huffed, his need for more friction matching Sora's. He dove down and took the brunette's lips with his own, ravaging the younger teen's mouth. His hand worked faster and harder, stroking their members together fiercely.

Riku moaned deeply into their kiss. Every time he felt the boy's mouth with his tongue he imagined it over his arousal. He imagined the brunette's mouth wrapped around him and the graze of his teeth. He imagined releasing into that mouth and kissing it to taste himself.

"Rikuuuuu," Sora whined, his orgasm coming on fast.

Riku could feel Sora's body shaking beneath him and his member twitching in his hand. Sora arched high off the couch as he came, triggering Riku's orgasm. Their semen spilt between them, mixing together on Sora's abdomen.

The silver-haired teen sat up on the couch, leaning back and catching his breath. He glanced over at Sora and wondered, if Sora was already _this_ good, how much better was the twin Riku _really_ wanted?

-  
a/n: ah and Riku's motives are slowly being revealed  
so he diesnt really want Sora after all?

i feel like im getting worse at writing smut...


End file.
